


Switch

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, shirokane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide reunite months after Kaneki's fight with Jason. Kaneki isn't as submissive as Hide remembers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHangedMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/gifts).



> Not really smutty but I thought I;d rate it M just in case. I thought it would be interesting to think about if they were seeing each other before Kaneki accepted his ghoul side, and then after. Plus, seeing what kind of effect Kaneki's personality change has on their relationship.
> 
> I may or may not write a sequel.

It was incredible. After months of searching, he had finally found him. After spending what felt like forever hunting Kaneki down, Hide didn’t quite imagine that he’d find him in such bad shape, but he found him, and that was what mattered.  
Hide stood on his doorstep, with Kaneki’s arm slung around his shoulder for support. The ghoul sighed every now and then, clenching and unclenching his fists as Hide fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. “Sorry sorry…” he mumbled, slipping the key into the lock. He kept one hand around Kaneki’s waist, helping him inside and onto the couch. Kaneki lied on his back, groaning as he relaxed, and put his hand on his chest.  
Hide sat on the edge of the couch, looking at him for a long moment. Kaneki met his eyes, and sat up, wincing. Looking away, he pulled off his mask, and tossed it on the table, before putting his hands in his lap and staring at Hide again. 

Silence. 

“…I think we have some things to talk about.” The silence was broken with Hide’s curiosity. It was only natural that he wondered what his…friend was up to the last few months. Especially considering what they were then. Kaneki kept his stare level, narrowing his eyes very slightly. Hide, being as perceptive as he was, picked up on his unwillingness. 

“…Or it could wait till tomorrow…” 

He looked off to the side, and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward now. He felt shifting next to him as Kaneki moved onto his knees, and grabbed Hide’s shoulders, pushing him back onto the couch. Hide’s eyes widened in surprise, and Kaneki took advantage of his hesitation to kiss him, and start unzipping his hoodie. Hide raised his hands to put them on Kaneki’s shoulders, but his arms were already being restrained as his jacket was being pushed off him. He awkwardly shook his arms out of his sleeves, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. 

He jumped as felt Kaneki’s hands on his belt, and pushed at Kaneki, gasping once he pulled off. Hide kept a firm hold on him, breathing heavily, and choosing to ignore that his belt was already unbuckled. He felt his face getting steadily redder as he took in Kaneki’s heated stare. Looks like no feelings were lost since they’d last seen each other, and he was surprised that their feelings were still mutual.  
They still should probably talk about things before they go too far.  
“Wait-We need to-“ He was cut off midsentence as Kaneki kissed him again, and put his hand on his cheek. Hide didn’t really count on Kaneki being stronger than him now, and he…couldn’t help but enjoy it. He lifted his hips so his jeans could get pulled off, deciding they could probably discuss this later… 

He jumped, feeling Kaneki’s hands go up his shirt, not expecting them to be so cold on his skin. Kaneki smirked against his mouth as he squirmed, and rubbed his hands up and down his sides, before sliding his hands down his hips, to his legs.  
Finally getting Hide’s pants off, Kaneki pulled him so his back was lying flat on the couch, and pulled his knees over his shoulders. He held onto Hide’s knees, and gently bit the inside of his thigh. Hide covered his face, feeling more embarrassed than ever. Kaneki sucked at the spot before moving on, going further down. He bit down harder this time, making sure to leave a mark there. He glanced at Hide’s face, and turned to him, releasing his flesh and raising his eyebrow. 

“Hide.” 

He leaned his head against Hide’s knee, and Hide stilled for a moment, before peeking through his hands to look at Kaneki. Kaneki pushed his knees off his shoulders, to crawl onto him, pull his hands off his face, and press their lips together. He pushed Hide’s hands into the arm of the couch with one hand, using the other to pull Hide’s leg around his waist. Hide arched his back as Kaneki put his hand up shirt again to hold onto his waist. He tried moving his wrists, making Kaneki tighten his hand in response.  
He wondered if he should have even been surprised at not being able to get anywhere. 

Being so easily overpowered was truly an experience, and it was doing everything for him. They’d never exactly done anything like that before, and Hide was really hoping that it would become a regular thing.  
Once they’d worked everything out… though at this point he wasn’t sure that there was as big a gap in their relationship as he assumed. There definitely was a role switch, and he was pretty sure he could get used to it.


End file.
